Ámame sólo una vez
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Sirius x Bella. Oneshot. En respuesta al concurso del Mes Sirusiano de Story Weavers.Una noche especial, un sentimiento especial. Un baile desata sentimientos ocultos... y pasiones desenfrenadas. Lemon livianito


**Pareja:** Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black.

**Época:** Merodeadores, 7mo año.

**En respuesta al concurso del Mes Siriusiano, propuesto por Story Weavers,**

_Un POV de Siriboy n.n_

_No sé si está permitido... pero usé dos canciones para "ilustrar"... así que es una especie de... doble songfic :P  
El tema que elegí (o que me eligió mi musa) para el baile de Bellita es "Me gustas mucho" de Viejas Locas. La letra no representa mucho, pero si oyen la música, se darán cuenta de lo que me refiero con "sensual"_

_El segundo tema es "Sanitarios" de Caramelos de Cianuro (thanks, Dany!)_

**_Ámame sólo una vez_**

Miré a mi alrededor, fascinado. La música fuerte, las luces iluminando la pista... chicas sexies por todas partes...

-¿Esto es un boliche muggle?- le pregunté a Lily en un susurro. La pelirroja sonrió y asintió, arreglándose el escote de la blusa y la minifalda, y cosechando varios Ravenclaws con hemorragias nasales. James no parecía nada contento con que Lily vistiera ropas muggle tan... dejémoslo en provocativas. Miraba mal a los Ravenclaw y sacaba los dientes... en fin, continuaré con la historia .

Había sido idea de Lily festejar la graduación con una salida de todo el grupo de egresados, de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts... y el lugar elegido por votación de la mayoría fue "The Cave", un popular boliche muggle londinense. Lo que me extrañaba era que los Slytherin aceptaran ir a un lugar no-mágico... solo esperé que no desmembren a nadie.

A mi lado pasó Snivellus, de negro, como siempre. Lástima que no pueda lanzarle un encantamiento vomitababosas... hay que guardar las apariencias frente a los muggles; pero distingo a Malfoy unos metros mas allá, intentando no tocar a ningún "impuro".

Vaya idiota. Camino hacia él y le pongo una zancadilla, haciendo que aterrize sobre un grupo de gente. Él se levanta de golpe, con cara de asco y horror, y gritando algo de quemar su conjunto de pantalón y camisa Armani.

Sigo avanzando entre la gente, ahora con mas ánimo. Las chicas se voltean para mirarme, es natural en mí, siendo tan atractivo, seductor, atrayente, encantador, fascinante... ejem...

Bueno, allí está Moony, hablándole a una chica, supongo que está de celestino, porque Peter está escondido detrás de él... que patético que se ve Wormtail, sinceramente... creo que nadie le avisó que un pantalón marrón no pega con una blusa rosa... ¿de mujer?

Doy unas vueltas por el lugar. Bailo un poco, encandilo a algunas chicas con mi famosa sonrisa conquistadora... pero algo me falta... ¿o alguien?

Sigo avanzando, y veo a Lily y James, ejem, ocupados... volteo para dar algo de privacidad a la pareja (aunque no creo que la tengan en un boliche lleno de gente), y...

_Nos conocimos bailando en un bar  
tus piernas volaban,  
las sabías llevar,  
a mi me gustaba como las movías  
y juntos nos fuimos a pernoctar._

La canción comenzó a sonar... un ritmo muy sensual. Y allí estaba, en el centro de la pista, bailando seductoramente. Bellatrix Black, mi "querida" prima, terriblemente sexy con una remera de mangas anchas y hombros descubiertos, y un ajustado pantalón; todo en seda negra... y transparencias en los lugares indicados como para que me quedara babeando como un subnormal.

_Es que me gustas mucho,  
me gustas mucho._

Bella comenzó a descender suavemente, moviendo las caderas al compás de la música, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello níveo.

Sin saber como, bajé las pequeñas escaleras que me separaban de la pista central, y me acerqué hasta ella.

_Me gusta como te vestís  
y como andás,  
me gusta tu pelo, tu cuerpo,  
me gustaría poderte bañar,  
también secarte  
y volverte a enjuagar._

El baile de mi prima me hacía delirar. Con movimientos gatunos, se apartaba el fino cabello de ébano del rostro. Entornaba los ojos; y con una sonrisa siniestra, se hacía desear en cada movimiento de cadera, en cada posición sugerente. El vestuario de seda negra se amoldaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, y solo me hacia desear arrancárselo a mordiscos.

Otra sonrisa enigmática, esta vez dirigida a mí. No pienso en que Malfoy o Snivellus pueden chivarse con mi familia, solo puedo pensar en este ángel negro, caído del cielo o venido del infierno... no me importa mucho tampoco eso...  
La tomo de la cintura, y la atraigo a mi cuerpo. Ella vuelve a sonreír, misteriosa... oscura. Pone una pierna entre las mías, y se aferra a mi cuello, inclinándose hacia atrás, dejando a mi alcance todo su cuello y su pecho. La música para un segundo, lo suficiente para hacer durar este momento mágico. Y luego comienza de nuevo, tan sensual como antes, o más, ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos.

_Porque me gustas mucho,  
me gustas mucho nena,  
me gustas mucho,  
me gustas mucho nena,  
y será que me gustas tanto,  
debe ser que, no puedo disimular._

Bailamos febrilmente. Bellatrix descendía, frotándose contra mí al ritmo de la música. Supongo que todos los magos nos deberían estar mirando pasmados, pero no me fijé en eso. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: en mi prima Bellatrix. En cuánto me gustaba, y cómo no me di cuenta antes.

Acaricié su cintura con delicadeza, y poniéndola de espaldas la abracé, siguiendo sus movimientos felinos con mi cuerpo. Ahora era el momento.

Bajé la cabeza y con mi lengua tracé un camino desde su oído hasta la clavícula. Ella se separó rápidamente y por un segundo capté un atisbo de confusión en su rostro. El tema había terminado, y entre aplausos, la gente volvía a dispersarse por la pista, dejando de ser nosotros el centro de atención.

Volteé para decirle algo a Bella, lo que fuera, pero ella ya había desaparecido quien sabe dónde.

0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0 oOo 0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0

-¡Vamos, Paddy, cuéntame!- insistió James una vez mas

-Que no, Prongs ¬¬ -gruñí, apurando un vaso de vodka.

-¿Qué hacías así con tu prima?- me preguntó Remus, tomando un sorbo de su frozen de chocolate.

-Bailaba –gruñí nuevamente, apartando la vista y pidiendo al mesero otro vaso de bebida.

-Pues ahora está bailando de nuevo- intervino Peter, sentándose a la barra y robándose el frozen de Moony. Me quedé mirando un segundo, antes de saltar de mi banqueta y correr escaleras abajo, hacia la pista.

-Ups... se me olvidó decirle con _quien_ está bailando- murmuró Peter, rascándose la cabeza.

Sin hacerle caso, corrí... y me encontré con una escena que me hizo saltar chispas de ira.

Bella... MI Bella bailaba sensualmente con un tipo... un murciélago vestido de negro y grasoso como una donut untada de mantequilla...

-¡Snape!- grité, corriendo hacia la pista y apartando a Snivellus del cu... ejem... de mi prima.

Severus me miró como algo particularmente desagradable que se le pegó en el zapato.

-Vete a la mierda, Black-siseó, aferrando a mi prima del brazo y halándola a su lado- Es mía.

-Nada de eso, Snivellus. Es mía- contesté, aferrándola del otro brazo y halándola a mi lado también.

-¡Que me van a partir a la mitad, imbéciles!- siseó Bellatrix furiosa, y quitándonos de encima con un empujón.

-¿Cómo puedes preferir al murciélago grasiento?

-¿Celoso, Black?

-¿De un freaky aburrido y huraño¡Ja!

-Pero el freaky te robó la chica, Black. Admite que estás celoso de mí- determinó Snape, taladrándome con los ojos, adivinando la verdad en el fondo de mi mente.

-Yo nunca dije que Bellatrix fuera mía. Solo quiero impedir que se líe contigo, porque sería la ruina de los Black-siseé, lo mas venenosamente posible que era capaz. Sabía que el punto débil de Bella era la pureza de la sangre y la alta alcurnia de los Black... si la picaba un poco con eso, dejaría a Snape en el agujero donde lo encontró.

-¿Entonces qué¿te molesta ser el rechazado? – exclamó el murciélago con un tono de superioridad y levantando una ceja.

-¡Cierra la boca, Snivellus!- exclamé, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

-¡Ja! Me lo imaginaba, no tienes valor para aceptar tu derrota. Era de esperarse de un clase inferior como lo eres tú. ¡Vamos, admítelo¡Admite que soy mejor que tú! –susurró con tono desafiante…

-¿Qué dices¿Acaso piensas que hace falta que vomite la basura que tú eres?

-¡Necio¡Eres un cobarde squib!

-¿A quién llamas "squib", maldito bastardo¡Te haré tragar esas--!

-¡Los dos, ya basta de una buena vez!- Bella lanzó un desaforado grito que por segundos logró opacar la música. Realmente se había enfurecido; su cara reflejaba una cólera fría ¡Rayos, si hasta así es bonita!  
- ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?

-Vamos, Bella¿por qué no le demuestras a este estúpido egocéntrico quién es digno de ti?- dijo Snape al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

-…no es necesario.- murmuró, palabras que salieron de esos dulces labios, acompañados de un aire de frialdad y una mirada de desinterés y sin compasión, mientras tomaba la mano de Snivellus, atrayéndolo hacia el centro de la pista para retornar con esa sensual danza que me volvía loco de celos.

La melodía sonaba nuevamente, dando lugar a la repetición de aquella escena de movimientos eróticos desenfrenados a dúo; constantes rozamientos de caderas que parecían no tener fin, manos que se arrastraban inquietas por todo su cuerpo, aprovechando cada retazo de piel descubierta para transmitir cuanta mayor excitación posible, provocando labios que se sumasen en un prolongado camino de besos que parecía no encontrar fronteras, y por último, el sutil juego de alientos: intercambio de húmedos pero cálidos y excitantes vapores a una muy corta distancia que sugería la llegada de un pronto beso, culminando en un profundo estado de trance de lujuria.

Bellatrix se puso de espaldas a Severus, bailando sujeta de su cuello mientras él colma de besos el suyo. En ese preciso instante, noté como ella me arrojaba sonriente una perversa mirada entrecerrada con palabras propias: "Qué pena… perdiste…"  
Esa mirada, esa expresión que me fulminaba de tantas maneras paralelas; como de ira, dolor, impotencia, pero a la vez de pasión, placer, excitación… Ella tenía la capacidad de hacerme perder el juicio con tanta facilidad y de tantas otras formas habidas y por haber… Ella hacía volar mi cabeza…

"_Me gustas mucho…"_

Aquel vaivén de caricias me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.  
No me quedaría viendo como Snivellus, al ritmo de la música y manipulado por ella desciende por la espalda de mi Bellatrix empezando por sus hombros y rozando reiteradas veces sus caderas, aprovechando con máximo deleite toda llama de su dulce fulgor… No, no me quedaría presenciando tal porquería.

Me di media vuelta abandonando la pista, dirigiéndome hacia la barra en donde estaban sentados James y Remus. No hay nada mejor que ahogar las penas en un vaso de alcohol¿o no? Me senté y pedí un trago de Vodka, reclamando al mozo que dejase la botella a mi lado.

-¡Oh! Veo que regresaste más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Parece que te han ganado de mano¿no es así?- exclamó James de manera irónica y con una sonrisita perversa en el rostro.

-De seguro que sí. No cualquiera se abraza a una botella de Vodka así como si nada.- añadió Remus con un tono similar al de James.

-¿Tanto les costaría cerrar el pico?- y yo sugerí entre dientes y sin mirarlos a los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Paddy celoso de un tal…-comenzó a decir James...

-¡Severus Snape!- completó Remus, en un tono burlón.- ¡Ja¡Qué ridículo!- ambos estallaron en fuertes carcajadas, golpeando la barra de la emoción, sacudiendo las copas sobre ella y brindando entre ellos. Par de bastardos, y serán mis amigos…

Entonces me levanté, golpeando con ira la barra y volcando la silla a mis espaldas:

-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia!- grité colmado de rabia. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos y enmudecidos, luego se miraron extrañados. Por segundos se oyó un profundo silencio entre los tres. Suspiré y agachándome a levantar el banco luego me senté nuevamente, pero esta vez con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

-Vamos, lo sentimos, sólo era una broma. No creímos que te afectaría tanto, amigo.- James en voz calma y con algo de arrepentimiento.

-Sí, es cierto, no nos esperábamos que te tomarías tan enserio la situación.

-…descuiden, estoy bien.

-Mmm…, lo dudo mucho.- me mira Prongs retomando el tono burlón.- La expresión de tu rostro dice todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso… es "ella" lo que tanto te preocupa?

- …

-¡Ay, Paddy¡Si es que eres un grandísimo idiota y con todas las letras!- insiste Moony.- ¿De qué te preocupas? Observa este lugar¿es que no ves a todas sexies muggles esperando como presas a ser cazadas?

-¡Yo no quiero otras, yo la quiero a _ella_! Su belleza es única…tiene algo que la hace especial, no sé qué es pero lo sé- murmuré

-Tranquilo, Padfoot, quizá tarde o temprano se dé cuenta de lo imbécil y repugnante que es Snivellus y se decida nuevamente a volver contigo, descuida y no te preocupes...- dijo Prongs, palmeándome la espalda.

-¿De verdad¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunté con los ojitos iluminados…

-…la verdad no, no lo creo, sólo lo decía para intentar hacerte sentir mejor- reconoció, mirándome con algo de lástima.

-Ah… buen intento, gracias de todas formas-gruñí, bebiendo otro trago de vodka

-Fue un placer, estoy para servirte.- levantando la copa sonriente y con un brindis.

-Nah… a lo que James se refiere es que cuando Bella se canse del murciélago ese retornará contigo.

-¿Pero por qué optó primero por él que por mi¡Yo llegué a ella primero!

-En esos casos el orden de llegada no tiene mucho que ver.- repuso Moony.- Además¿por qué le tienes tanto asco y odio a Severus? Esta bien que sea un total engreído, malicioso, asqueroso grasiento, el mejor en preparación de pociones y demás hechizos y, sobre todo, que te haya tomado ventaja con tu propia prima, y…

-¿Algo más?- interrumpió James irónicamente.

-¡…y que encima el negro le queda!

-Remus, te sugiero que dejes esa botella de ron en su respectivo lugar¿de acuerdo? Tu delirio se agrava.- Remus asintió, guiñándole un ojo y levantado el pulgar con una sonrisa de alcohólico...  
Creo que Remsie no está muy acostumbrado a la bebida u.u

-Es un idiota, eso es todo. No tolero que "algo" así se digne a MI prima.

-¡Tú sí que no tienes remedio! Te aconsejaría que tú también dejaras un poco de beber, no te ves para nada sobrio…

-Nah…, estoy de lo mejor¿acaso te olvidas de qué estoy hecho?

-No, por eso temo.

-Bah…¡me largo de aquí!- le grité yo parándome del banco y tambaleándome de un lado a otro.

-¿Seguro, tan temprano? Oye¿no quieres que te acompañe? Pues no te veo muy lúcido que digamos.

-¡Ja¡Como si Remus lo estuviera!

James giró su mirada sobre su hombro derecho, para ver a un Moony completamente ebrio; sonrojado y cantando "alegremente" mientras brindaba y hablaba consigo mismo. Un espectáculo digno de verse, por cierto :P

-Sí…, veo que tienes razón. Anda, ve tranquilo.

Abandoné entonces la barra, dejando a James intentando sacar de coma a Remus (que parecía haber entrado en trance por el exceso de alcohol), y con la intención de salir del boliche dirigiéndome hacia la salida, pero mientras pasaba por la pista de baile me detuve en seco.  
Recordé que Bella y ese grasiento murciélago habían estado danzando toda la noche ahí y no tenía deseos de toparme nuevamente con aquella desagradable situación, así que tomé el camino hacia la puerta trasera del lugar para evitarlos y largarme de una buena vez de allí. Semi-ebrio (bastante mejor dicho) bajé los escalones, tambaleándome por los pasillos y sosteniéndome del muro, buscando la salida o por lo menos intentándolo.

Mientras me dirigía con paso débil casi arrastrando los pies hacia el final del prolongado y penumbra pasillo (no, todavía no he muerto, por si acaso), acercándome a la puerta y casi llegando a ella, comenzaron a oírse el eco de unos lentos pasos que parecían ir tras los míos y provenientes del inicio del túnel que yo ya había dejado atrás. A pesar de la borrachera que tenía encima era bastante consciente de que me estaban siguiendo. Y me imaginaba quién lo hacía.

-¡Snivellus, ya deja de molestarme, no tengo ganas de soportar tus arrogancias ni de pelear contigo¡Déjame en paz!- exclamé sin siquiera voltearme ni detener el andar.

Aquellos lejanos pasos ya no lo estaban tanto; se hacían cada vez más cercanos, sin medir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué eres sordo¡¡Te dije que te vayas, imbécil!

De pronto, sentí como algo…o alguien se aferraba a mi cintura y apegaba suavemente a mi espalda, mientras rodeando mi cuello me susurró al oído:

-¿Y eso por qué fue, Sirius?

Me giré hacia mi prima, que me miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados.

-Nada... solo pensaba que tía Elladora no aprobaría un Snape en la familia Black- sugerí, con tono inocente y carita de ángel, sabiendo que me había puesto en evidencia al armarle aquella escenilla.

-¡No seas idiota, Sirius!- Bella había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía- ¡Tú y yo sabemos que no es eso! Dime¿por qué te peleaste con Severus?

Ahora¿qué le iba a contestar?. Decirle a Bellatrix Black "Lo hice porque te amo", "lo hice porque me gustas mucho" y/o "lo hice porque me moría de celos" es el equivalente a decir "Toma mis sentimientos y deseos, destrózalos con sarcasmo y palabras hirientes, y luego pisotéalos a tu gusto"

-Porque me encanta fastidiarte, primita- le respondí, rogando que mi expresión fuera convincente...

-Pues no te creo... yo pienso que hay algo mas... -replicó ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios y haciendo que me quedara como un idiota mirándola.

-Yo opino... que Sev tiene razón. Que estás celoso porque me fijé en él... porque _no eres especial para mí_.- siseó, acercando su cara a la mía, sus labios rezumando veneno.

Sin embargo, era de ese veneno lo único que quería beber.

Aunque luego muriera... sólo me importaba el ahora.

Pasé una mano tras su nuca, y aprisioné su cintura con mi otra mano. Antes que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo ya la besaba con pasión, con furia... con deseo.

Y con sorpresa, noté como ella me correspondía, con el mismo ardor que yo sentía sobre mi piel. Pronto ella tomó el control, acorralándome contra una pared y mordiendo mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, para luego lamer las heridas.

Y sin darme tiempo a responder y a reaccionar frente a tal hecho sorprendente, comenzó a acariciar mi pecho con sus cálidas manos, moldeando cada músculo como si ignorara la ropa que estaba allí, al mismo tiempo que con sus labios regaba mi cuello y luego mordisqueaba para después lamer cuidadosamente y con sutileza cada centímetro de él. Podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo se despedazaba de locura y… lujuria…

Sus manos, llenas de inspiración, escribían poesía en mi aún vestida piel, poesía que comenzaba a arrancarme las vestiduras para hacerme historia… Volvió a susurrarme al oído:

-Te deseo… y lo sabes…

En ese instante, sus manos empezaron a descender bailando al compás del dulce placer del momento por mi abdomen, bajando más y más… cada vez más…llegando al límite del precipicio. Me tocaba como nunca antes me había tocado… Me estaba volviendo loco; embriagándome de sensaciones que me mataban a la vez que me llenaban de vida¿qué paradójico, no? Sentía el hervor de mi sangre al ritmo de la suya, cual temperatura se elevaba aún más con el baile de su manos expertas… "¿Era esta mi prima?" Me pregunté entre acelerados respiros, pues si era así, esa parte de ella la desconocía por completo, pero ese incógnito de su ser estaba empezando a gustarme… y demasiado, dejándome guiar por el deseo obsesivo del amor, que es la lujuria…

_Nuestra suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy  
sé que no has venido sola yo tampoco lo estoy  
todo el mundo está observando nuestro encuentro casual  
yo sé bien que está mal, yo sé bien que está mal  
_

Siendo primos, no era del todo correcto. Pero la bebida muggle que había tomado no me dejaba pensar con mucha claridad. Ella tampoco parecía pensar, sólo nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros deseos, por nuestros... ¿sentimientos?

_Y la música tan alta no hay comunicación  
pero vamos a algún sitio donde estemos mejor  
si nos desaparecemos de este evento social  
puedes ver que me brillan los ojos _

Trastabillando, entramos por una puerta, sin dejar de besarnos. Lo reconocí como el baño de mujeres. Bellatrix sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Había sellado e insonorizado la habitación. Y entonces supe que tal vez, había encontrado lo que me faltaba aquella noche tan especial.

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios  
nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario  
no soporto tenerte lejos  
quiero hacértelo frente al espejo  
siempre te has desinhibido  
ante los actos prohibidos  
si tu sientes lo que siento  
aprovechemos el momento  
_

Sólo un pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza en ese momento: hacerle el amor a aquella mujer. Aunque fuera de forma apresurada y con el riesgo que nos pillaran. Aunque algo en mi cabeza me repetía que para ella sólo era una revolcada de una noche.

Mi corazón pertenecía a ella y a nadie mas, y sólo quería que fuera mía por un momento, antes que se alejara para siempre, ambos por caminos separados.

_Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol  
no puedo sino pedirte mil veces perdón  
además en algún sitio alguien te debe esperar  
no te quiero atrasar  
no te quiero atrasar_

_Me parecería justo que aquí pienses también  
cuando estuvimos juntos la pasamos muy bien  
teniéndote tan cerca reconozco el olor  
la parte de atrás de tu cuello  
_

-Bella, te deseo- susurré a su oído.

Me hizo una mueca sarcástica y supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas: sólo era un juguete para ella.

Pero... ¿cómo acallar mis instintos¿Cómo acallar al corazón, que se enamora siempre de la persona mas equivocada?

Ella jamás correspondería mi amor... pero lo mas que podía hacer yo, era entregárselo aquella noche, la primera y la última.

_**Atención:** Mi primer lemon (si no quieren leer, pasen a la próxima estrofa de canción en cursiva... si lo van a leer... sean condescendientes xD)  
_

Deslicé mis manos por debajo de la remera, subiendo en mis caricias hasta llegar a sus pechos. Un suave gemido escapó de su boca; profundo, incitante... Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, enviando una deliciosa sensación a mi entrepierna.  
Solo duró un segundo, porque ella volvió a tomar la iniciativa, apartando mis manos y quitándose la remera, para luego arrancarme la camisa y morder centímetro a centímetro mi pecho.

Nuevamente intenté invertir los papeles, tomándola de los hombros y recostándola sobre la mesada de mármol blanco que había junto a los lavabos.

Sin hacer caso al siseo de protesta, tomé la cinturilla de los pantalones y los bajé, acompañando al pantalón en su bajada por las largas y bellas piernas de Bella, rozando cada centímetro de éstas con mis dedos.

Aún no había terminado de quitarle la ropa, cuando sentí como me tomaba del cabello, obligándome a subir nuevamente, y besándome con pasión, con una urgencia que no creí que tendría.

-Sirius, basta de juegos. Hazlo de una buena vez- me gruñó, la voz enronquecida, los ojos grises, iguales a los míos, brillando de placer contenido.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, me terminó de quitar los pantalones y los boxers, liberando mi ya hinchado miembro.

-¿Qué esperas¿No eres capaz?- me espetó, rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas.

Sonreí interiormente mientras la besaba y comenzaba a penetrarla. Bellatrix no cambiaría nunca. Tan demandante, posesiva, exigente. Tal vez eso era lo que me atraía de ella: cómo me podía dominar con un movimiento, una caricia, un beso. A diferencia del resto de las chicas, ella puede manejarme como un títere.

Aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas, ahogando los gemidos en otro beso apasionado, mas una lucha de poder que otra cosa.

¿Quien tiene el control?

En este momento ninguno de los dos. Sólo somos dos cuerpos, dos almas fundidas en uno. Sólo somos una sucesión de jadeos desesperados, gemidos incontrolados, torrentes de placer.

Caemos exhaustos sobre la encimera de mármol, tibia por el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Ya quisiera volver a repetirlo, pero sé que tal vez jamás vuelva a suceder.

Mis temores son confirmados, Bella se incorpora y convoca toda su ropa, vistiéndose apresuradamente.

_Yo no tengo que hablar y no tienes que hablar  
por una media noche mágica  
cuanto te atreves a arriesgar _

-Bellatrix...

-Silencio, Sirius. No le dirás a nadie una palabra de esto. Tengo una reputación que cuidar¿sabes?- me espetó, arreglándose el cabello con la varita.

-No sería tan malo. Soy uno de los chicos mas codiciados del colegio- repliqué, algo ofendido por su comentario.

-No seas imbécil... si es que puedes y no estás acostumbrado a serlo...- siseó, con un atisbo de sarcasmo- Soy la prometida de Rodolphus Lestrange ¿cómo crees que le caería esto a mi madre y a los padres de él?

Guardé silencio. No podía replicarle. Lo último que me dijo hasta me había sonado... dulce, a comparación de los habituales comentarios hirientes de mi prima.

Con un ligero beso en los labios, Bellatrix desapareció de mi vista, dejándome con un vacío inimaginable en el pecho.

Moví mi varita para vestirme, mientras tocaba con aire ausente los labios, fresca aún la sangre en ellos.

Intenté recomponer un poco los moratones y cardenales que comenzaban a aparecer en mi piel, mientras intentaba olvidar el suave aroma a jazmín de mi prima, tan contrastante con su dura personalidad y su corazón frío.

Sin embargo, sé muy bien que me autoengaño. Jamás voy a poder olvidar la textura de su piel contra la mía, sus ojos de acero encendidos de pasión, su lengua intoxicante acariciando la mía en una lucha interminable por el mando...

Jamás voy a poder olvidar la primera y última vez que la amé.

Sé que tienes tu vida muy lejos de la mía  
esto es sólo un momento nada más  
si parpadeas ya no está

**Bien, no me maten... yo advertí que era mi primer lemon n.nu**

**Sólo espero que Ak no me envíe un avada electrónico por no saber escribir a Bella... pero a mi me falta la vena Bellatrixiana x.x  
Aprovecho para responder a los que me dejaron revi en el capi anterior... es decir, en la versión no corregida:  
AprilPotter, HermyBlack, Alassea Potter, SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN, Danybel, Marin Black, Bellatrix Black, Lenne y Agus y Moony**

**Grax por sus halagos y sus críticas, me ayudaron a ver muchísimos errores en la edición anterior, y grax por las sugerencias, tb me ayudaron a darme cuenta que era lo que me molestaba del fict para cambiarlo...  
Se que los lemon no son "meter y sacar "eso" como bien dijo Lenne... pero estando borracho Sirius, y Bella sin amarlo, no entiendo como puede haber algo de romanticismo en el momento... sólo me parece que no quedaría ps... adecuado al momento xD  
lo mismo que las canciones, fíjense que sólo hablan de deseo y no de amor ;D  
Y no son muy delicadas tampoco, lo que encaja bien con el fict :P**

**Weno, espero haber aclarado dudas, nos leemos n.n**

**(volviendo a la nota de autora)**

**Suplico, dejen un review, ya que no creo que vaya a ganar ni el 3er premio... hay ficts que son MUY buenos T.T**

**Se aceptan también calabazas, howlers, imperdonables electrónicos, golpes de hacha y demás xD**

**Gracias por aceptar esta tortura voluntaria xDDD**

**Carly McKinnon Potter**


End file.
